Mowgli and the Banana's
by johnathandoe106
Summary: Mowgli treads upon King Louie's territory, and is punished for his behaviour. Rated M for nudity and humiliation!


For some time now, Mowgli had been alone in the jungle. The teen aged man-cub had been given the privilege to be out and about on his own, despite warnings from Bagheera that he'd just get himself into trouble. The skinny, mocha skinned boy was enjoying another lazy day in the heart of the jungle, in a place that wasn't too far from the ruins of King Louie, although he had no idea, let alone a sense of direction.

As he wandered about in the early afternoon, he stumbled upon a group of banana trees. Feeling hungry, the boy took it upon himself to feast on his prize of fruit. Gorging down on banana after banana, the man-cub had left quite a mess, dozens of banana peels left about across the jungle floor. Patting down on his very full belly, Mowgli decided to take a nap amongst the trees he had made quite a meal out of.

Up above, watching the entire scene unfold, King Louie's monkeys were looking at the unsuspecting boy with disgust. How dare he eat from their trees! Let alone be on their turf without an invitation!? The lead monkey, King Louie's personal scout, headed to the ruins as fast as he could. Asking for instructions, he was told by King Louie himself to give their human cousin a little lesson in humility. At his discretion he could do whatever he felt was right. Coming back to the crowd of monkeys, he overheard their comments.

"Who does he think he is? Acting around like he's the king of the jungle?"

"Yeah seriously, look at him! He's so scrawny and hairless!"

"Such a typical human, even wearing that wacky cloth of his!"

That last comment is what rang an idea in the lead ape's mind. Mowgli's bright red loincloth! Getting rid of the only thing that made him a part of the human world would surely get Mowgli's attention. He found it to be a fitting punishment, taking something from the man-cub without his permission, just like he did with their banana trees.

The group of monkeys, now done with their comments and judgements of the boy slowly climbed down from their trees, surrounding the man-cub. Mowgli, a heavy sleeper who could stay in his slumber even through the loudest thunderstorms, remained asleep and totally unaware of the group of monkeys that was now around him. They looked at the sleeping man-cub with looks of judgement, passing around their comments.

"So what do you want us to do?" One asked the leader, pointing at the boy.

"I say we tie him up by toes!" One suggested, holding the boy's legs up by his ankles.

"Put his feet down! You might wake the stupid man-cub!"

"All of you shut your mouths, this is what we're doing," Said the leader, making sure he had everyone's attention first. "We're gonna take his loincloth, so you two, spread his legs!" He pointed to Mowgli's feet, and in an instant the boy's legs were spread. In response Mowgli curled his toes, which prompted some laughter from the monkeys. The Leader then bent down and smiled devilishly, exacting the revenge of his King, by pulling the boy's loincloth off of him, unfolding simply into a red cloth in his hands. Mowgli was now completely naked in the jungle, asleep, and totally unaware of what just happened to him; leaving him awfully exposed in a group male apes in a way that would make Mowgli awfully embarrassed.

As soon as the loincloth was removed, it was ordered to be sent to King Louie to personally be guarded, so that the man-cub would not be getting it back any time soon. The second after that order was given, all eyes went down and up Mowgli's body, fixating on the area that his loincloth once covered…

 **And boy was he TINY!**

The monkeys all giggled at Mowgli's obvious shortcoming.

"Well that certainly explains _a lot._ " One monkey giggled, pointing at Mowgli's small package.

"Yeah, explains why he wore that _loincloth!"_ Another said, smiling widely.

"Those weird toes of his are more or less the size of it!" Another one said, holding his gut.

The Leader simply held his hand up for all of the monkeys to see, with his forefinger and thumb held closely together, which all told the obvious truth that despite Mowgli's attitude, he certainly wasn't king of the jungle with what was between his legs. And with a snap, they fled, leaving Mowgli naked and alone in the jungle with his loincloth nowhere to be found; and very much exposed to the jungle's quick remarks that lie in the back of everyone's mind.

Not sure if I will continue, or just leave it to your imagination! Review me, PM me, let me know what you think!


End file.
